The new class at Hogwarts
by Plicker
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldy and is ending his 5th year. He was raised at Hogwarts with a completely different life. Got a girlfriend and things are heating up. Dumbledore is like his grandad sees fit to create a new class after something Harry and his gf do.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was raised at Hogwarts, by Sirius, Remus and Severus. He defeated Voldemort in fourth year and is now enjoying his freedom. He is an amazingly talented and gifted wizard. He is a metamorphmagus and also has the 2 animagus forms. (Imperial Hungarian Horntail and a Elemental phoenix) Fifth year is just ending.

Mature themes. Not too much. Some nudity. M for safety.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat on his bed, alone in his room that was his before he had moved to Gryffindor Tower when he started attending Hogwarts. This was the room he had slept in since he was a five year old kid. Willing himself to think of those happy times, rather then his current disaster, Harry leaned against the headboard.

_'How can I be such a bloody idiot?' _

This thought broke through his shell of happier memories and another voice answered back for him.

_'You are almost 16 ' _This half of him reasoned.

_'Is it possible do die of embarrassment?' _

He answered himself once again,_ 'If it were...'_

It's all he can get out, before stopping the flow of thought. He thinks back to a few hours ago.

Alison walks beside him, squeezing his hand ever now and again as if to make sure he is still there. He squeezes back every time.

_She is so beautiful._ And really she was. She was her sixth year of Hogwarts, like Harry and was also a Gyrffindor. Dark blue eyes framed by thick lashes, with chocolate brown wavy hair that reached her back mid-way. She was shorter then him, 5' 3'' but as she fit perfectly in his arms. Curves in all the right places, and a smile that was perfect. She was the love of his life, and they had been best friends since first year. To top that of, since third year they had been dating. It was amazing, he thought as he took in the small smile gracing her full lips, never had they fought, not really and every morning, when he saw her coming down form the girls dormitory, he had to catch his breath. He knew her better then anyone else outside of her family, and she new him just as well. They fit. She was a complete softy until anyone she loved was threatened and he was harder, letting almost no one in.

They were at the astronomy tower, having snuck out of the tower just before curfew using the invisibility cloak.

Conjuring a thick blanket, along with thin padding for them to lie on and pillows, Harry sat down first then held his arms open inviting Alison to sit on him.

Complying she settled herself in, feeling safe and warm and loved in Harry's strong embrace. Both sighed in contentment at the same time.

"Your birthday is coming up." Harry stated, chin resting on the crown of her head.

"Mhmm."

"What would you like?" He asked, in a slightly sexy voice.

"Would you get me anything?" She questioned him, her voice also very coy, "Anything I wanted?"

She was facing him, hands on each side of his face, looking intently at him.

"Anything you wanted, love." He said, leaning forward to kiss her.

He felt her lips curve up as she smiled, and she has against him, "A Dragon, would you get me one?"

Kissing her again, Harry pulled back, and said, "Even if you already have one?" His eyebrow raised.

Her face fell, almost comically. "Drat. I forgot for a second."

"You'll think of something else I'm sure."

"Kiss me," She commanded.

Harry arched his eyebrow again.

"It helps me think." She insisted.

Harry leaned down, and very gently brushed his lips with hers. Pure bliss was what he felt every time they kissed, and a slight tingle meet whenever they touched. Deepening the kiss, he turned her so that she was lying on her back, and he was over her, hands at her sides while hers were in his hair and gripping his neck.

Her lips once again curved up and with hers still pressed to his she asked, "An Acromantula?"

"It could be arranged, Hagrid has a million living in the forest." He grinned as she removed herself from him and asked, "Really? How many? And what do you mean 'Hagrid has' they're untrainable."

"Well, you meet Hagrid." And that was all he said. Really, it did explain a lot.

"Well, now that you know I want one for my birthday, you can kiss me again."

Complying once more, Harry meet her lips to his, his heart seaming to purr with satisfaction. She then took control, either tired of the pace or wanted something else.

Alison first grabbed Harry's neck pulling his head close to hers kissing him with such a passion that she could swear their souls touched.

Harry's reaction to this was encouragement, and so when he bent down even further, some of his body pressing against her, she kissed him again biting his and licking his lips.

Harry moaned, and pressed against her even more, before lifting his head from hers, breathing deeply.

"Your a good kisser, Ali." He joked. She grinned up at him, her chest rising and falling at the same speed as his.

They both leaned in for the kiss at the same time feeling the tension in the air around them. Harry had one hand in her hair, the other supporting the majority of his weight. He pulled back slightly before kissing her again, putting all his passion and desire into the kiss.

Alison responded by flipping him onto his back, so that she was the one over him. She kissed him, sending the same fiery passion Harry had sent to her. He moaned again, grabbing the back of her neck and pulled her closer, kissing her fiercely.

They stopped for breath once more, panting heavily this time before once again kissing madly.

Alison then found herself pulled close to Harry, one arm snaking around her waist, and being rolled over.

Kissing her again, Harry's hand slid from her hair, to her shoulder, then to resting at her waist for a moment. He felt her hands on him leaving trails of warmth all over his body, before she started unbuttoning his shirt, making no more to stop her, Harry bent down, kissing her roughly on the mouth before he shrugged his shirt off.

She traces his muscles, nails running over his chiseled chest. Leaning into her touch, Harry kisses her again, hands moving to the buttons on her shirt.

"We should stop." She said, very out of breath and in a voice that said she very much wanted to continue.

"We should," Harry said in much the same voice, hands hovering over the button he was trying to undo.

They looked at each other for a moment, before Alison kissed him such intensity that he forgot to breathe.

Harry continued undoing the buttons of her shirt, pausing over the last one. He looked Ali in the eye, silently asked if he could continue. She nods and he pulls the shirt open exposing her red bra. Leaning into his touch, he pauses to kiss her mouth again, before continuing onto her neck, collarbone, down her chest, past her navel before stopping at her trousers.

He trails down her body once more, before reaching her lips again. Lust from the other poured into each other, and Harry found his hand cupping her breast. Hers could be found unzipping his own pants. They shouldn't be doing this and both knew it but neither could nor wanted to stop. Harry's hands were pushing her bra up, and he bent down to kiss her nipple. She moaned, pushing herself against him. Harry moved to the other breast, his hand cupping the opposite. Both were too caught up in their own world to hear someone coming up the stairs, or the door to the astronomy tower being opened.

"That," Said a voice Harry knew only too well from his childhood, "Is quite enough."

This woke Harry from his hormonal daze, like a bucket of ice water being thrown on him. Silently cursing his uncle for interrupting him, he whipped his head to look towards his uncle, and glaring at him with all the force he could muster. Alison seamed to be hiding herself under Harry, and he was reluctant to move, as her shirt was still open.

"Up you get." Severus Snape's said in a voice that left no room for disobedience.

In his mind, Harry heard. _'You have no idea of the trouble you are in. Get up._'

Still Harry did not move. His uncle seamed to understand why, but it seamed as though he wanted Harry to say it.

Face completely red, he mind spoke with Severus, _'Her... shirt... It's undone. Look away... will you.'_

Without a word, he turned, his back facing them.

"Ali," he mumbled, "He's facing the other way. Your shirt love."

Harry stood, pulling Alison up with him, and help her to do her blouse up again. She then hid behind Harry, clutching one hand tightly.

Harry cleared his throat, and Snape turned, his eyes taking in the fact that Harry was shirtless, and that Alison was behind him.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest you accompany Miss Caudwell to your tower, and then continuing fourth to your other chambers within the school. Your punishment shall be discussed there, and you may inform Miss Caudwell of the punishment tomorrow morning." Snape said, looking at them coolly

Harry nodded, his face set into a look of disgruntled annoyance.

Turning on his heel, Snape walked a few steps before adding, "You have ten minutes to meet me, and I suggest you conjure yourself a shirt." He then walked through the door, leaving Harry and Alison alone.

Waving his hand towards the heap of blanket, pillows and cushion he vanished them silently. Harry then extended his hand to Alison.

Harry wordlessly escorted her to Gryffindor tower, and left her there, pecking her on the cheek. The whole way to the Marauders Mansion, he thought of what he had done or almost done. Cheeks flushed with embarrassment he hung his head as he walked past his Grandfather's office. He reached the end of the hall later, stopping to stand before a life-sized Centaur portrait. Barclay swung forward wordlessly.

Harry entered the living quarters, praying that for whatever reason they weren't home. He heard something crunch beneath his foot, and bent down reading the letter in a hastily but much recognizable scrawl.

_Harry James Potter_

_What ever you did, Sev is pissed about it. We went for drinks and should be back in a hour. I suggest you pray for mercy. And forgiveness, becasue he looks kinda disappointed too. Grandpa is coming so you might have to face his wrath (sorry). You're to stay here and not to leave. GOT IT? We will be back, and remember that marauders take responsibility for what they do. You made your bed, now lie in it._

_Dad._

_P.s From Severus. _

_Rest assured that this is probably the stupidest thing you have done as of yet, and it will take a lot for me to trust you again. I will not lie to Sirius or Remus or Albus. And you had better believe that you will be getting a serious talking to once you tell us from your point of view what occurred. _

_Uncle Sev._

"Shit."

_'Well, at least that killed some time.'_

A portrait in his room announced the arrival of his dad, his two uncles and his grandpa.

His cheeks turning pink, he wondered if he should pretend to be asleep.

"Don't even bother, you complete idiot, we know you're awake." He uncle Moony's voice bellowed up the stairs.

Cursing the fact that his uncle had still retained his werewolf scenes even after being cured Harry grudgingly got up from the bed and walked out of his room. Taking his time on the stairs, Harry wondered whether this was a family chat, or if it was business. Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed the door into the sitting room open, wincing as it creaked.

His dad was sitting on the couch across the fireplace, Remus to his right and Severus to the left. Dumbledore, was sitting on his usual single seat chair, to the right of Remus. This left one spot open, with was directly across from his Grandfather. Looking at his feet, his face already red with mortification, Harry sat.

The silence was heavy. Without looking, he could imagine his Dad, opening and closing his mouth, his grandpa looking at him over his spectacles. And he could feel Remus and Severus' gazes upon him. He said nothing and keep looking at his black trainers.

"Well," Said Remus, "Anything to say?"

Still looking down, Harry mumbled 'no' very quietly.

"Pardon? Didn't quite catch that."

He was lying, and Harry knew it. But with a sigh, and his face going redder by the moment he said louder, "No."

"Really?" Severus asked in mock innocence. "You don't have anything to say? No big news or anything?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, and his said in a voice of controlled anger, "Nothing happened." But even as he said this, he knew it was a lie.

His uncle hissed, and said, "From where I was, it certainly looked like something was happening."

Harry stayed silent.

"Look at me when I talk to you." It sounded nicer then what he had said all night, but it still wasn't the tone Harry was used to when his uncle spoke to him.

Harry looked through his bangs to see all of them staring back at him. Reluctantly he lifted his head, and looked up, focusing on a spot above Dumbledore's head.

"Of all the stupid things." His uncle Sev said, shaking his head.

Angry, now that his uncle was saying this Harry looked at said uncle glaring daggers at him before announcing, "We didn't shagg."

His dad winced, his uncle Moony ducked his head and his Grandad looked to the ceiling. His other uncle however, didn't so much as blink.

"And that would be, why?"

His face growing redder still Harry said nothing though he knew the answer, and keep looking ahead. _'Because your uncle basically walked in on you.'_

"The best that can be said, at the moment is that at least you were... with... Alison." Severus was still the only one talking. Everyone else was looking away.

He sighed in disappointment, looking at his family. There was Harry, who at 16 had nearly had sex. Then there were the three other men, all of who were either too embarrassed to talk about or scared too.

"Get to bed Harry."

Harry nodded, seeing how tired his uncle looked just then.

Once Severus heard Harry's door shut he cast a silencing charm at the stairs door and then rounded upon Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore.

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

Sirius blushed, looking at his feet.

"Your his Dad Padfoot, his _Dad_. You should be able to talk about things like this without going mute." He looked at Sirius sternly. "Its not if your naive about sex."

Sirius and Remus shuddered at this.

Sighing he turned to Lupin. He had taken it well when Severus told them, and so he had expected some help from Moony.

"Were you not the one who gave him the 'talk'?"

Remus grunted.

Sighing he turned his gaze to Dumbledore, who was idly twiddling his thumbs.

"Whats your excuse."

Dumbledore looked at him over his half-mooned glasses, and seemed almost contrite about the situation.

"I will talk to him tomorrow." he then stood, and walked over the door saying, "And tomorrow is Saturday. Family day anyone?"

Remus and Sirius were still in a daze on the couch.

Sighing, Severus took his wand out and set a stinging curse at the both of them.

"Sev you idiot!" Was Sirius' reply to that.

"What on earth did you do that for?" Came Remus'.

"I," he said pointing to himself, "am leaving," he pointed to the door, "see you," he pointed to himself then Sirius, "Tomorrow." He left after that, cloak like always billowing behind him.

"Git."

"Yup."

The two grinned at each other for a moment before the smiles slip right of their faces.

"We really will need to talk to him."

"I know," sighed Sirius.

They arrived at the second floor landing. Both were looking at Harry's door. Silently Remus walked up to that amazing door, and opening it without a creak saw Harry lying asleep on his bed wrapped tightly in his sheets.

"Asleep."

Nodding Sirius headed towards his door, "Night Moony. Hope things look brighter in the morning."

Harry slept through breakfast, waking up at 10:00 am, and when he came downstairs, he was surprised to find another note addressed to him.

_Harry_

_Finally your awake. We went out. Be back at 3:30pm here. You can do what ever you want- _the last bit was scratched out- _be good. And just to let you know I have the cloak and map so don't try anything. I guess you are on probation now so don't push it. See you soon._

_Dad and Moony_

Harry got dressed, and let for Gryffindor Tower, hoping to find Alison in the common room.

He did. Walking up to her, his cheeks a very slight pink, "Hey beautiful."

She looked up as he said it and flug herself onto Harry. "Harry, Harry I'm so sorry!"

Holding her, he quietly murmured that it was his fault before towing her behind him. The walked for a while, holding hands before arriving at the kitchens.

"Hungry?" he asked, tickling the pear doorway.

She nodded, a small frown playing her features.

"Hello Master Harry! How is Master doings this day?" Exclaimed an Elf when he walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Sunny." Harry smiled down at his elf.

She blushed, like always and asked, "Is there anything you is needing Master, and Mistress?"

"Do you have anything sweet left over from breakfast?"

Nodding she looked around, and a group of elves could be seen running full tilt towards them a platter of eclairs, cookies, and all sorts of pasties above their heads.

"We is bringing it to the tables along the side of the room, okay Master?" One of the elves asked.

Nodding his head, he followed behind the speeding to the left side of the room, where little booths were scattered there.

They sat down, and assured the elves that they would call if they needed anything.

Alison was holding an eclair in her hand, twisting it over and over. "How much trouble are we in?" she asked at last.

Sighing Harry looked up, smiled at her and said, "I'm not sure... Uncle Sev was the only one who could look at me," He shrugged then looked back at her, his cheeks tinted red, "I'm almost glad he stopped us..."

She looked away and said, "Yeah, I know what you mean. We _are_ a little young."

He grinned up at her, "You'll wait for me?"

Alison cocked an eyebrow and replied, "Hmm, dunno... Think you're worth it?" She then darted away, quick as a Firebolt Harry hot on her heels.

The two spent the remainder of their afternoon together, simply talking and joking around. Neither brought back the topic of what happened at the tower and so they stayed on happy topics. It was fifteen minutes to 3:30.

Looking at his watch, Harry groaned. "Well," He said looking at Alison, "Pray that I don't die of embarrassment, will you?"

She giggled, which was exactly what he wanted and pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing him lightly on the lips. She pushed him away saying, "You better run, you're going to be late."

At this Harry left, already dreading the conversations to follow. Deep in his melancholy, it was as if no time had passed at all before he was at the Marauder's Mansion.

Now he was seriously considering not entering, but his self vs self debate was interrupted.

"Just come in."

Steeling himself, he entered. Walking as slowly as he could manage, it took him 24 seconds to enter the living room. Another 8 to find a chair to sit in. 4 to arrange himself in it. Finally he looked up, out of anymore stalling tactics.

His grandad was the only one there. He had a small smile on his face, amused by his surrogate grandson's stalling.

"Where are they?" Harry looked around again, half expecting his Dad, Uncle Moony and Uncle Sev to pop out from behind the couch.

"Remus and Sirius are out, running errands I imagine and Severus has since barricaded himself in his Potions Lab, doing god knows what," He said all this mildly, although his face was quite serious. "So that leaves me, a man who just celebrated his 103 birthday a few months ago, to talk to a very idiotic 16 year old about sex."

Harry looked away, blushing crimson. _'They did this on purpose. Sending grandad on me! He is so _old_.' _

"So..." His grandad started, "Anywhere in particular you want to have this conversation?"

Harry didn't reply.

"Muggle London, I'm thinking." Dumbledore mused. "The beach perhaps?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but his throat was so dry no sound came. He nodded.

"Excellent. Now one moment." Dumbledore then transfigured himself. His beard was gone, as was his long white hair. A very stylish cut, his auburn hair made his blue eyes stand out even more. He transfigured his spectacles into very attractive, simple black wire frames. His nose he also changed, making it straight and slightly shorter. He looked like he was in his early forties, aging very well. He then changed his clothes. Black flip-flops, with dark blue swim trunks and a lighter blue golf shirt.

"Quickly Harry."

Harry sighed, and resigned himself to spending the day with his grandad.

Sighing once more, he willed his features to change, using his metamorphmagus skills. His hair grew longer, and lightened in colour, turning to match Dumbledore's auburn. He then changed his nose, making it longer. He also changed his eye color to a light blue.

Running upstairs, he looked for something to wear. He grabbed his favorite pair of trunks, a pair that had one leg black, fading to gray on the other leg. The tie was neon green. He grabbed a soft whit shirt and threw it on before conjuring up neon green flip-flops. He ran downstairs at top speed and arrived at his grandads side less then five minutes later.

Standing up, Dumbledore said, "We are taking a portkey to ____________"

Harry put his hand on the quill portkey, staring at his feet. He felt the familiar jerk behind his navel as the ground swooshed away. Remembering to keep his feet moving, Harry landed upright when they were dropped in a quiet clearing.

Looking to his grandfather, who pointed straight ahead, Harry walked for a few meters. _'I can at least try to enjoy the day."_ It was gorgeous out, the sun shining not a cloud in the sky.

"I've been thinking of creating a new class. Sirius, Remus and Severus would be the teachers." Dumbledore announced. "Sirius would teach first through third years, and Severus with Remus would teach the others together. It would only be once a week."

Harry nodded, waiting for his suspicions to be confirmed.

"Sexual Education." He said and Harry winced. "Times have changed and do not give me that look young man, I know perfectly well what many students use broom cupboards and empty classrooms for. I think it would be appropriate for the students to know the path some actions may lead to." Dumbledore's face was severe as they reached a road. On its other side was a beach crowed with muggles.

They took off their shoes once they reached the sand. Squeezing his toes together Harry sighed, knowing what was to come.

"You know what contraception is?" Dumbledore asked, giving Harry a piercing look.

"Yes."

"Did you think to use it at all? Whither it was mundane or by magical means?" He questioned sternly, looking out on the rolling waves.

"Nope." Harry said, popping the 'p'.

"Is this a joke to you? 'We got caught this time, but there's always the next!' Be serious!" Dumbledore sounded angry. "If Alison became pregnant- and had your uncle not 'walked' in she very well could have- then what would you have done, exactly?"

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but could think of no argument. _'What would we have done?'_

"Sorry," Harry said, "I- I- just wasn't … thinking." He finished lamely.

"Oh?" Dumbledore said, smirking like a little boy, "I think that you were most defiantly thinking."

Harry grew redder still as his grandfather continued. "About _other _things perhaps." He gave Harry a look as he said 'other'.

"Alison is a very special young witch. I will enjoy having her in the family." Dumbledore chuckled as Harry glared at him. "Although," He said, adding it as an after thought though Harry knew this was the pinnacle of what Dumbledore had to say. "It would be best if you waited and were at least older- if not married- before..." He struggled for a word, "indulging yourselves.

Harry grimaced. "I agree. I really wasn't thinking …straight." Dumbledore smirked at this. The mood lifted considerably as Harry said this.

The beach was much less crowded where they were. There were only five people near them. Two older ladies and a group of three teenagers (two girls one boy).

"The time is 4:06 and I promised Severus to have you back by 5:30." Harry groaned at this. "After you?" Dumbledore said, sweeping his hand towards the water. Harry shrugged out of his shirt, and ran for the water. He waded in until the water was at his navel. With a whoop he dove in. Coming back for Air, he saw his grandfather a few feet away, back turned. Harry pushed him under.

The two played in the water for a while simply relaxing and enjoying themselves. Harry was had taken what his surrogate grandfather had said to him to heart, and had put the conversation behind him, as had Dumbledore.

They dried off with thirty minutes to 5:30 and sat on conjured towels.

Harry leaned back, sunning himself and enjoying these few minutes of fun, before heading back to Hogwarts for his meeting with his uncle.

"Better early then late, Harry. Get a move on." Dumbledore was already standing, towel slung over his shoulders, several feet ahead of the latter.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Albus asked, "You understand why you shouldn't be engaging in such activates?"

"Yes." Harry responded, more then a little exasperated. It was getting old.

Dumbledore nodded but said nothing.

They portkey'd back to Hogwarts in silence and Dumbledore left the Marauders Mansion without word.

Harry sighed in frustration, "Can things get anymore bloody brilliant?"

One again his uncle snuck up on him, and Harry jumped. "They most defiantly can. As you are going to see."

Harry flooped onto the sofa without looking at Snape and asked into the cushions, "Yeah, and how would you know? Sending Grandad on me was bloody horrible. Was that on purpose?"

Severus was obviously in no mood for this and snapped, "Get your butt off that sofa right now and get ready to leave. You brought this upon yourself." He then walked out through the portrait, cloak billowing spectacularly behind him.


End file.
